


Strawberry And The Panther

by Alaudez



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaudez/pseuds/Alaudez
Summary: What if Ichigo didn't encounter Rukia first?





	Strawberry And The Panther

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batemeuma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Batemeuma).
  * Inspired by [Vasto Lorde](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399195) by Batemeuma. 



On a scale of how tired Ichigo Kurosaki was on a daily basis today was on the higher end. Was it the fact he had just beat the living crap out of three hooligans? Maybe the ghost he dealt with today was a little girl? Both or maybe neither; either way the blond went in one route, home.

Beating up idiots that disrupted the little ghost girls resting place isn't what he wanted to do after school, but as push came to shove the ginger just couldn't let that slide. Sure it scuffed up his uniform abit, and frayed his school bag. Either way now all the young man wanted was to go home, and get his homework done early so that he could watch The Godfather.

That was until Ichigo heard what could be described as a distorted record player being scratched. Looking around there was no trace of where the sound had come from. Letting out a heavy sigh Ichigo tilted his head back, mabey his ability to see the deceased had finally fried his hearing as well. Now anyone in the young man's position would have agreed, but what Ichigo saw in the brilliant orange hue sky had all but froze the ginger to the ground.

There in vast sky appeared a black maw similar to that of an eerie grin. Fixated on the obsidian smirk the tear produced, Ichigo’s eyes brearly caught flash of white seemingly coming out of the slit. Amber eyes closed and opened again to see the not so ominous sky again. A few shakes of his head Ichigo kept a move on in the direction of home, but the feeling of anxiety that welled up in his chest didn’t halt. 

He wasn’t willing to investigate something that reeked of the paranormal. Trouble prefered to find him instead of Ichigo pursuing it.

Slowly reaching the suburbs every turn and corner Ichigo just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Dread now accompanied the anxiety in his chest; being watched from behind was one thing, he could keep track of the presudor. Whatever followed him now was everywhere at once.His hair stood on end as if warning him to hurry. It became a game of cat and mouse.

It didn't help one bit that every other street he crossed a growl crept its way into his ears. Some were a safe distance, but others he could’ve sworn that thing was right next to him. None of it helped his poor heart that was now beating past what was considered a heart attack, then again he could see ghosts so that probably isn't much of an exaggeration.

Encountering malevolent spirits was not Ichigo’s forte. 

Had he ever met one? No.

They were more whiny, and irritating at most.

He turned left down to Karakura bridge the jog he set now turned to a run, but it came to stop when the feeling just disappeared. As dumb as it was Ichigo looked round for any trace of the stalker, but only felt what could be Karakura normalcy. Sure searching for the possible spirit was a dumb idea, but curiosity had the upper hand.

Not completely confident in whatever was chasing the ginger was completely gone. Ichigo continued to walk briskly all the way home looking over his shoulder every other street. Curious to see if this was another game the spirit decided to play.

Eventually, Ichigo arrived home, but the anxiety didn't dissipate. It accumulated to the point where Ichigo could not evade his father's overly affectionate attacks.

“What the hell goat face? What kind of parent attacks their own child!”, Ichigo yelled from the floor glaring at his father who was in parent mode. Isshin Kurosaki is a good man, a bit over the top, but still a great father.

“ How am I supposed to teach my little girls to be upstanding citizens when I can't even wrangle their older brother into coming home before curfew!”, commented the elder Kurosaki. He didn’t miss the fear that showed in his son's eyes. It was difficult to read his sons emotions ever since the accident, but it was obvious the boy was very scared. Of what? He wasn’t sure. Hopefully, it wouldn’t accumulate any further, and he wouldn't push it unless warranted. He did respect all his sons boundaries no matter how it hurt to watch when was Ichigo's father he was able to help. Isshin decided that he would wait for Ichigo to come to him. 

“How can you expect me to come home at seven when I just helped a ghost child find peace!”,Ichigo growled.

“Are you sure that's all? Cause every other time that happened you still came home before eight.” Isshin smirked knowing full well that there had to be something else going on. “Could it be that you finally found someone! And hiding them from us! I’m hurt Ichigo!” Isshin tackled his son to the ground.

Snorting with a mouth full of rice Karin turns her attention to her family from the dining table, “Ichigo with someone? That’s a new one, and I’m sure Ichigo is doing them a favor by keeping you away from them dad.”

“Thats mean Karin!”, Yuzu piped across the table. “Then again dad you're pretty weird.”

Wrestling on the ground Ichigo threw Isshin off frustrated at his families antics, “What's that supposed to mean Karin! Whatever I’m going to my room.”

“What about dinner!”, Yuzu cried.

“I’m not hungry.”, slamming the door shut Ichigo pulled out his homework for the evening. 

Downstairs Yuzu scolded her father for being too hard on Ichigo claiming that with ghosts and school he had too much on his plate. Chiming in Karin agreed with her twin causing Isshin to cry against the mural sized poster of Misaki. Whining about how could his little girls be so cruel to their papa.

\---

A bit farther away in the dark night of Karakura a black silhouette of a woman peered over the town. A black butterfly gently flying off her shoulder fading into the night sky leaving the woman alone.

The Twelfth Division detected a high classed hollow enter the World of the Living. It had entered the the human world around the evening, but not harming any humans only attacking adjucha class. It was odd since adjuchas were the strongest class the Soul Society knew of that dared to cross dimensions for an easy meal.

Being on patrol since that morning Rukia had managed to see it briefly as it chased down a human until she intercepted it at the bridge. It ran leaving an after image that raven receive a glimpse of blue hair. She was concerned and curious as to why it chased the small human, and it seemed looking down that the human boy is spiritually aware because he looked around trying to spot anything. Dismissing it Rukia returned to find the hollow.

“There seems to be two immense spiritual energies nearby.” Rukia noted. She remained at a distance from both. As the hollow remains unknown in power and class Rukia must wait for reinforcements. To attack an unknown hollow is reckless for any shinigami no matter what rank they might be.

\---  
Back at the Kurosaki residence Ichigo finally gave up on finishing his homework it was not due until that friday. Laying in his chair to stretch the ginger felt a nice pop in his back as his mind drifts back to the feeling of those eyes he couldn’t see or what felt like eyes. It still unnerved him that this was one spirit he couldn't see, and not knowing if that was good or bad is such a frightening thought. Thinking that his special ability that he was born with started to fail him created an empty feeling in his chest. He should be happy right? Interacting with the dead was more of an inconvenience.

It disappearing created quite the problem. Helping ghosts like that little girl lightened his heart a bit. Letting the spirits know they were not forgotten. Then again seeing ghosts is what killed the most important person in his life, and he would be free from all the annoying spirits that decided to cling onto his person.

There was no use in thinking negatively, and Ichigo really need a change out of his uniform. Walking across the room to the closet, just as Ichigo shoved the door aside, a piercing screech rang throughout the room. It didn’t sound like any animal had heard before. Thinking back to earlier that afternoon, and about that rip in the sky.

Ichigo had not imagine any of that. That cold fear from before returned, and now it plunged a knife of anxiety through his heart.

Before Ichigo knew it he was out his door running down the hallway to come upon Karin battered and bloody crawling on her arms. Down on his knees the ginger holds his little sister, “ Karin! Karin what happened? Why are you covered in blood? Where's dad and Yuzu?”

“Ichigo you're okay, and that means it didn’t make it this far. ” the small raven haired girl panted out exhausted from the crawl up and the blood loss, “Ichigo you have to get away… before it gets you like it did dad and Yuzu.. Run Ichigo.”

The oldest of the twins fainted finally subcomming to fatigue. Ichigo immediately rushed down, and into the clinic laying Karin down on a medical bed. Brushing raven locks out of her face Ichigo checked again for her breathing which was shallow but there nonetheless. Dashing from the clinic the ginger came into the dining room where Isshin lay crumpled on the floor with blood covering his body like Karin’s. Large parts of the house walls lay scattered. Behind his father was a giant hole in the wall, and outside was the culprit.

It was huge and fish like, and what made it worse is that he got a similar feeling like earlier that evening. Had he brought this monster home? Was he responsible for this? 

Of course he was. How wouldn’t he be. First his mother now the rest.

No. No he is not going to let them go without a fight. Hands clenched, heart beating a mile a minute, and was he scared? Trembling in fear Ichigo clutched his left arm. Hell this was no time to be scared! 

A scream, but this one sounded more human and feminine. Looking up Ichigo saw the horrid beast clutching Yuzu in his right hand. Its crushing her body until her spine snaps or it rips off her head. 

Time seemed to move at lightning speed, but slowly returned to its normal pace. Ichigo realized he laid on the ground with a broken bat in hand, and the fish monster looming right over his body. Gripping Yuzu even tighter the small brunette cried in pain as the monster pulled its hand up ready to pummel the siblings together into the ground.

It was time.

This is how they would die. 

Ichigo's only regret is he hadn't stopped it sooner.

Swinging its hand down Ichigo braced for the impact that never came, and next thing he knew the monster now cried in pain too. Gingerly, Ichigo moved his arms away, and was greeted with an odd secen.

The fish monsters arm was severed in a heap to his left. Looking up Ichigo’s body scrambled to catch Yuzu tucking her in his body using it as a shield as she fell from the monster’s grasp. Ichigo heard the agonizing screeches of the monster that cradled its missing limb. What he did not expect to see was a tall cal like man?

It? He?

He was tall. His body covered in what appeared to be white bone armor that segmented in certain areas. His legs, forearms, and neck covered in black fur? No the moon reflected off of them in similarity to the bone. The cat man's tail thrashed behind him, Ichigo was no cat expert, but knew it meant he was irritated.

With monochrome armor it allowed his most shocking features pop. Long untamed baby blue hair that reached down to the rim of a large gaping hole in his abdominal region. Then the cat man moved to look, no, more like glare at Ichigo. Holding his breath Ichigo stared back at masked face with two rows of sharp teeth, fluffy dual colored ears on either side of his head, and green markings surrounding cold cyan eyes. 

In the pit of his stomach Ichigo felt even more scared of the being in front of him. Dread crawled and clutched at his heart the same way it did that afternoon. 

It clicked.

This was that came out of the sky that morning.

Grimmjow was the cat man's name, but the human didn't need to know that.

Grimmjow did his own assessment of the human before him. Obvious tension built in his body significantly more with the smaller human he shielded. Obnoxious orange hair ruffed, and stained with blood and dirt like the rest of the boy. The ginger's eyes drew the most attention. They were a honey brown bordering on amber, but it was the defiance, burning rage of a warrior, and the will of a protector that made them all the more interesting. Something pulled at Grimmjow’s instincts the same way it did as he chased the ginger earlier that afternoon.

Having no interest with prey that couldn't protect itself. Grimmjow tilted his glare back at Fishbone D. This particular hollow made a mess of his new territory; not the boy in particular, but it just added more fuel to the fire. This town was his new domain, and anyone that dared harm anything in the kings domain got slaughter no matter how small the offence.

Behind Grimmjow Ichigo took the moment to run itho his home placing his family into the clinic. He couldn't afford to have them in the crossfire if that cat being decided to kill them next.  
Pipe in hand Ichigo returned outside, and foolishly ran at Fishbone striking the hollow’s leg. The hollow felt nothing. Continuous strikes to the monster’s leg did little, and Fishbone raised its other limb swinging it downward annoyed with the little human. 

Being shoved to the ground was now an occurring theme that night as Ichigo rolled across the pavement thanks in part to the cat man. Raising his head Ichigo watched in awe as the man toyed with the monster.

A distorted growl racked its way out of the man's mouth that remain sealed, and reached Ichigo’s ears. Familiarity was something Ichigo wished he’d never associated with that sound, but in the moment it seemed to tell the ginger to ‘stay back idiot’. For once Ichigo did.

With the foriciety of a hollow, but grace of a feline Grimmjow tore off the hollows other arm with ease. Black claws extended in a fluid movement slashing off half of Fishbone’s mask off. Fishbone now knelt before the vasto lorde screeching into the pavement as if it would absorb his pain. Blood soaked into the pavement filling in the cracks. Instantaneously, he turned into black particles evaporating into the night sky.  
  
Torn between awe and horror at the scene played out before him Ichigo saw the man staring back with a glare that burned like dry ice. Words caught in Ichigo’s throat. He should thank the man, but what were his intentions after all? Would he kill him next?

Finally, finding the right words the young man opened his mouth, and as quickly they chartered. It was the summer how did it get so cold? Wait! It shouldn't be this cold! 

“Next Dance, White Ripple.”

In a flash of white, chilled air encased Grimmjow’s arm in ice, and a petite woman with black hair holding a pale sword stood between them. The air dropped more degrees of what was tolerable to Ichigo making speaking that much harder, “H- hey! What d-did you do that to him? He j- just saved me and my f-family!”

The Vasto Lorde not really interested in all the comotion gnawed on the ice. Having sharp teeth helped chiseling off the thick layer on his right arm. Grimmjow growled when it took longer then expected to break.

Bones creaking from the drop in temperature Ichigo moved to grab the woman's shoulder, “Oi! I’m talking to you m- midget!”

“First Binding spell, Sai!” with great annoyance Ichigo fell onto the pavement again. That was getting really annoying.

“It seems you can see me. How odd, but no matter I have to kill that hollow or it will devour everyone here.” Rukia stated with such conviction that left no room for argument.

“W- what do you mean killed! That thing just s- save me my family! How can it be a danger to us?”, Pleading to the small woman Ichigo understood the danger the (hollow?) presented, but it didn’t deserve to die.

“Humans are always full of ignorance. But it doesn't matter since none of this concerns you. It will be eliminated regardless of your pleas. Now prepare hollow.” taking the proper stance Rukia whispered, “White Tree.”

Stabbing the white blade into the ground small cracks spread to the Vasto Lorde encircling him. Just as the last layer of ice shattered Grimmjow shunpoed out of the circle to reappear before Rukia gripping her neck to hoist her up. Foul snarling escaped through clenched teeth daring the woman to try attacking him again.

Being completely ignore Ichigo was the first to notice the two new arrivals. Quickly as they came the red head of the pair moved in to help the raven. It was only then that Grimmjow avoided the blade to the arm he wasn’t taking any risk with his armor. Not that he couldn’t take a hit it would just be a nuisance to repair it.

Rukia coughed as she landed on her knees and reached for her sword. Having Renji distract the hollow Rukia drove her blade at the monsters chest for it to slide acrossit creating sparks. Nicking its ear was the single reward she got. Low grutle growling vibrated in Grimmjow's chest as he launched himself at the two soul reapers.

As the pair fought the hollow on the sidelines the much taller raven man observed the tiny human struggling against the binding spell. There was no way the human could break free which was good because reporting the death of a human on his watch be too much paperwork.

Receiving the report an unknown high raked hollow entering the small town Rukia was patrolling became alarming. Also the reporting of a spiritually aware human was not knew, but what lay underneath was. Nonetheless this human wasn't anything special.

Toying with the reapers bored the Vasto Lorde, and the closest the pair got to him was all a slight trimming of his hair. Finally done with the repetitive dance Grimmjow moved in to smack the red haired man with his tail, and disappeared behind the woman. Blur of pink blocked him from gutting Rukia. Backing away from group Grimmjow stood on a stone wall watching the blaze of pink circle around the tall raven haired man.

“Captain Kuchiki how do we proceed from here!”, Renji yelled as took stance in a half circle around the stone wall with Rukia to his right.

“You two make sure that human returns to safety, and I will take care of this hollow.”, orders given the two moved. Renji loomed over Ichigo pulling out a small lighter “Don’t worry kid you’ll forget everything about this night.”

Ichigo tugged at the invisible binds as he watched the cat man move at double the rate he normally was. We're those flower petals?The cherry blossoms littered his body with small cuts, but each had the full force of a normal blade. At this rate Ichigo wondered how strong he actually was, and as Renji inched closer Ichigo gave one last struggle.

SNAP!

“W- What!”, surprised Renji fell as Ichigo pulled him down. 

Rukia returned from inside the home, and ran to Renji’s aid. Without missing a beat Ichigo put all his strength into throwing the tattooed man at the short woman. Colliding with each other gave Ichigo the moment he needed to run in front of Grimmjow who now was slicked in blood, and panted slightly.

“What is the meaning of this?”, commented Byakuya his hand halting Senbonzakura annoyed at being interrupted by the human child. Standing with his arms out blood slid down from his forehead Ichigo stared down at the three with his eyes blazing in defiance, “How can you say this man is a monster that needs to be killed! When you are the one who provoke him in the first place!”

Grimmjow stared at the mop of orange that tried to protect him. Spouting nonsense about him being good, and saving his family. He should take a page from the reapers Grimmjow was here to mark his territory not to play hero.

The angrier Ichigo the more te Vasto Lorde felt what was reiatsu start to lick at his. It wasn't crackling like electricity like his, but burned like a thousand flames. Somewhere in the back of his mind that weird instinct tickled at his brain again. He didn't know why it just appeared when he came into contact with this particular human. It told him to remove the ginger from where he stood.

So he did.

Sleek black claws dug into the uniforms collar they both went up in the air. Ichigo yelped at the sudden movement, but gabbed for peruchas onto Grimmjow's arm. This would have felt awesome like in the movies if there wasn’t the immediate chance of being dropped.

“Where are we going!”, Ichigo received only a small growl. The ginger continued to yell obscenities.

Back down in the street Byakuya orders Rukia and Renji to report back to the Soul Society about the new class of hollow and the human it escaped with. Bowing both asked what he was going to do, “I will track them down, and eliminate the nuisance. If the child dares to interfere then I will subdue him.” Hell Butterflies flew into the Sekaimon as it closed.

On cue Byakuya followed the trail of reiatsu the ginger spilled. Leading him to Karakura bridge where Rukia had first reported sighting of the hollow. Slowly, the humans signature faded with no real reason as to why, and no trace of the hollow either. Baffled Byakuya gave a once over before scouting the rest of the town.

Hiding underneath the bridge Grimmjow held Ichigo close. Absorbing the ginger's Reiryoku the Vasto Lorde managed to hide Ichigo’s reiatsu. Assured that the captain leveled reaper left Grimmjow continued to absorb the reiryoku. Being attacked again would surely alert more reapers to come into his territory.

Whilst thinking Grimmjow eventually noticed the small human looking at him. Moonlight highlighted flakes of gold in those brown eyes. When they landed on the ledge Ichigo saw this opportune moment to observe his rescuer. This man well very much looked humanoid but isn't.

Closer up the man’s eyes were intensified. Ichigo now felt the hard bone that cover this man's body underneath his hands. Unconsciously , Ichigo ran his hands over the armor up to his shoulders were the baby blue hair overlapped his shoulders. Snarling brought the ginger out of his face when he notice the hollow, is what they called it, doing the same.

“Uh.. Thanks for the save back there, and for saving us.” ,even if this thing was suppose to be a monster Ichigo still gave his thanks where it was due. With no response Ichigo wondered if it could even speak. If the growls were anything to go by. Ichigo also notice the wounds the hollow received healed over.

Humans were no threat that much any hollow knew, but that feeling from earlier returned. Instincts never left Grimmjow astray so reaching down to grip the small humans hand the Vasto Lorde brought it up to his maw. Watching for any reaction from the ginger Grimmjow opens up to bite down. The vice like grip kept the Ichigo’s arm in place as said boy screamed, “Ow! That hurts you over grown house cat! Fuck why did you do that!”

A snort. That was all. Ichigo continued to free his wrist but to no avail. Grimmjow saw Ichigo’s battered face once more, and licked at the caked blood on his forehead then cleans his wrist, “Gross.” Orange hair now stuck every which way more than often.

What came over him to do that Grimmjow was at a loss, but finally lets him go. Ichigo tore off his ruined uniform, great another one, wrapping the sleeve around to stop the bleeding.

“Thanks again.”, Ichigo waved at the man “I should head back now.” One step is all it took for Ichigo to finally collapse, but his limp bod was in the arms of the Vasto Lorde.

Sun light radiated through the curtains setting ablaze orange hair. Ichigo woke slowly, but his entire body felt like it was pulverized by a truck. Even standing up was difficult with dizziness.Thinking back was it all a dream? 

“ICHIGO!”, Isshin screeched jumping at his son, but failed miserably when Ichigo pinned him to the floor.

“”What the hell! Why would you attack your son in his sleep!” Ichigo sighed, but realized there wasn't a scratch or wound. “There no injuries?”

“What do you mean son? Was I hurt?”

“No, its nothing.”

Out in front was proof enough that last night events were certainly not a dream. A giant gaping hole in the wall still was there, but it was odd that his family did not remeber, and chucked it up to a truck ramming into the house with none of them waking up to the crash.

Not wanting to bother explain Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine. Looking around Ichigo knew that presence, but like before he couldn't pin it down. He just stares up at the sky the blue color reminding him of that night left a smile on his face, and an aching feeling on his wrist. Checking his wrist the ginger notice a tattoo like signia on it. It was three pitch black jagged scratch marks.

Upstairs getting ready for school Ichigo hid the mark with a red, white, and blue wristband. Grabbing his bag Ichigo hear a distorted version of what sounded like his voice, “Finally, awake King?”


End file.
